gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Brawn of the Dead
Dialoge (Vic steht mit einem Telefon im Raum, als Lance – in einen hellblauen Zweireiher gekleidet – reinkommt. Auf dem Tisch liegen ein paar Kokainpakete.) * Lance Vance: Wie findest du die neuen Klamotten? * Victor Vance: Gruselig. Ich muss mal telefonieren. * Jerry Martinez (durchs Telefon):''' Ja? * '''Victor: Danke für das Koks, Martinez. Jetzt weißt du, was es heißt, verarscht zu werden. * Martinez: Du hast uns beide verarscht, Vic. Das Koks hat den Mendez-Brüdern gehört. Ich hab nur drauf aufgepasst. Jetzt stehen wir alle auf ihrer Abschussliste und von der kommen wir lebend nicht mehr runter. Ich sage als Kronzeuge aus. Ich erledige dich, deinen Bruder, Mendez, alle. Schöne Ferien. (er legt auf. Lance will den Raum verlassen) * Victor (wütend):' Lance! Du blödes, degeneriertes Arschloch! ''(in der Garage) * '''Lance: Alles wird wie geschmiert laufen. Wir verkaufen das Koks... wir können das FBI bezahlen und uns gegen die Mendez-Brüder zur Wehr setzen. (sie steigen in Lances Infernus) * Lance: Hör zu, ich hab ’nen Käufer. Besuchen wir ihn. (unterwegs zum Einkaufszentrum) * Lance: Mein Kumpel dreht irgend so’n Billigstreifen im Einkaufszentrum. Er darf nur nachts drehen, deshalb müssen wir schleunigst rüber. (später, im Einkaufszentrum, sie treffen auf den Regisseur) * Lance: Hey, Spitz. Keine Inspiration? Ich hab, was du brauchst. * Spitz: Ich brauche vor allem ’nen Stuntman. Die Szene muss im Kasten sein, bevor das Einkaufszentrum aufmacht. (im Hintergrund unterhalten sich zwei Zombie-Komparsen) * Lance: Vic übernimmt die Stunts und wir zwei bequatschen das Schnee-Geschäft. (nach dem Dreh) * Lance: Ich bin der Hüter meines Bruders. Wir haben den Deal. Wir sind gemachte Leute. Holen wir uns das Koks. Zum Anhören hier klicken (beide kommen ins Wohnzimmer in Lances Versteck) * Lance: Mom! Mom, hey, wir sind reich! (die Brüder schauen sich in der Wohnung um) * Lance: Wo ist sie denn? * Victor: Ach, egal, hol den Schnee. * Lance: Der ist im Gästezimmer. (Lance geht ins Gästezimmer und guckt auf den Boden) * Lance: Oh, Scheiße! * Victor (verwirrt):''' Was? * '''Lance: Er ist weg. * Victor: Was? * Lance: Moms Sachen sind auch weg. * Victor: Mom! Lance... * Lance (wütend):''' So eine Schlampe. Ich fasse es nicht. Sie hat unser Koks mitgenommen! * '''Victor: Was machen wir jetzt, du Idiot? (Lance lehnt seinen Kopf verdutzt gegen den Türrahmen) * Lance: Lass mich nachdenken. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. (geht im Raum herum) * Lance: Wir werden es einfach den Mendez-Brüdern erklären. * Victor: Oh, ja, ja, ja. Ich bin mir sicher, während sie uns verhackstücken... und an die Hunde verfüttern, werden sie das schon verstehen. Lance, wenn wir aus der Nummer rauskommen, leg ich dich um. Arschloch! (Vic geht) Mission Du hast sechs In-Game-Stunden Zeit, um das Vice-Point-Einkaufszentrum zu erreichen. Mit Lances schickem neuen Infernus kein Problem! Dort angekommen, musst du für Spitz „Stunts“ durchführen: links|miniatur|Die erste Szene Als Erstes stehst du mit einer Schauspielerin – ihr seid beide mit Schrotflinten bewaffnet – im Info-Stand des Ladens. Ringsherum rücken grunzende Zombie-Darsteller mit schlurfenden Schritten an. Knall so viele wie möglich innerhalb von 1:30 Minuten ab und fülle dadurch eine „Blut-Anzeige“. Lass nicht zu, dass der Anzeigebalken sich leert, bevor der Timer abgelaufen ist. Wenn dir ein Zombie zu nahe kommt, leert sich die Anzeige schneller, daher ist rücksichtloses Schießen angesagt! In der nächsten Szene wollen die Zombies in den Plattenladen eindringen! Sorge dafür, dass es kein Zombie in den Laden schafft. Um das zu gewährleisten, bist du mit einem Katana ausgerüstet. Fang die Untoten rechtzeitig ab und mach Hackfleisch aus ihnen! Du musst 2:00 Minuten durchhalten. Nach diesen Szenen fährst du Lance zurück in sein Versteck und bist nach der Cutscene fertig. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Lance Vance stirbt, die Blut-Anzeige auf null geht oder ein Zombie es in den Plattenladen schafft. Mitteilung Der Pastellanzug ist jetzt in den Verstecken verfügbar. Pager-Mitteilungen * Spitz: Wenn du mal mit „Schneewittchen“ drehen willst: Reni ist in den Filmstudios... * Lance: Du kommst besser sofort hierher. Pronto. Nachrichtenmeldung * Nachrichtensprecherin: Eine Reihe actiongeladener Werbespots, die in den kommenden Wochen von den InterGlobal-Filmstudios auf den Straßen unserer Stadt produziert werden sollen, werden Vice Citys Filmbiographie in die Höhe schnellen lassen. Das Studio, das zurzeit den Zombie-Film „Mall Munchers“ dreht, entschuldigt sich für Zwischenfälle, die durch ihre Arbeit verursacht werden. VNN – schalten Sie aus, bevor Sie ausgeschaltet werden. Wissenswertes Fortsetzung Lance Vances → Blitzkrieg Reni Wassulmaiers → Accidents will happen Brawn of the Dead VCS.png|Der Regisseur Brawn of the Dead VCS1.png|Vic und ein Zombie-Darsteller bei einer Pause Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Lance-Vance-Missionen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen